Clearing
by Girlygirl
Summary: She’s way stronger then him, Danny isn’t afraid to admit that and the gifts she gives him are better then anything he’ll ever be able to give her back. Companion piece to “Breathe in, breathe out… stop breathing”. One Shot DL


**Title**: Clearing  
**Author**: Girlygirl  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing**: Danny/Lindsay and teammate friendship.  
**Summary**: She's way stronger then him, Danny isn't afraid to admit that and the gifts she gives him are better then anything he'll ever be able to give her back.  
**Author's Notes**: First off I need to send a huge thank you to my wonderful beta Dstined4gr8ness without whom everything I write would be unreadable. This is a companion piece to a piece I wrote a while ago for the Quote Challenge over at MesserMontana a LiveJournal community called _Breathe in, breathe out… stop breathing_. All my wonderful reviews over there hinted that I should maybe do a sequel. I told them I would if the idea hit me- this is what I came away with after my Muse beat the crap out of me! I own nothing. Remember to comment.

* * *

_Children are the only form of immortality that we can be sure of. _

_-Peter Ustinov_

**Clearing **

Danny should have guessed they'd have a girl- strong and stubborn like her mother and just as stunning. All it took was just one look to get him completely hooked on the tiny bundle of dark hair and light eyes.

"Congratulation Daddy, you have a little girl."

He'd felt a lot of things in his life- the best things because of Lindsay- but he'd never felt anything even close to what he was feeling then. He cradled her close, Sophia Aiden Messer. She was the only thing in his life he'd ever done absolutely right, and he knew he'd never be able to top this.

He smiled down at his wife- not that he wasn't up to trying of course.

"Wow, we did really good here Montana," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, Lindsay chuckled tiredly.

"In all honesty I'd have to say I did a little more then you but you're cute so I'll let it slide," she winked at him and stretched out her arms for their daughter. Danny reluctantly handed her over.

"I'm going to go tell them, I'll be right back." He watched her nod and turned in the doorway to take in the two most important people in his life. Lindsay stared down at their daughter in wonder- probably like he had- and Sophia looked up at her mother with absolute trust.

"Hi, little girl" Lindsay whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, causing them to well up in his, as she leaned forward and placed light kisses along their daughter cheeks and nose.

* * *

Stella got to him first as he rounded the corner- and while she was searching his eyes for an answer she held him up like she always does. 

"Well?"

"You'll be happy to know you're now an aunty to a beautiful little girl," Stella squealed so loud that half the people in the waiting room turn to stare but Danny couldn't care less. He was openly crying now, he could feel it. But for the first time in his life Danny wasn't going to let the voice in his head tell him that it's a sign of weakness; because when he glanced up he could see the tears in Mac's eyes as well.

"Congratulations Dad," Hawkes patted him on the back. This was such a welcome change, to be in a hospital for a celebration instead of a tragedy, and it had everyone grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, the nurse said you could all come in for a few minutes and see her," Stella was all but half way down the hall.

"Hurry up, there is a little girl I need to be kissing," They all laughed and sped down the hall towards Lindsay's room; even if they broke all the rules, no one stopped them.

* * *

When they got there, Lindsay was oddly empty handed and it took them a moment to make out the tall figure by the window. 

"Me first," Flack smiled, wrapping himself around the tiny little girl in his arms; Danny knew the look on Flack's face because it was the same one he had when he held his daughter for the first time. Total and utter love. And it was only right that Flack made it in time to hold her first- it was only right that Flack made it through to be able to hold her first. Sophia blinked up at him in awe, maybe she remembered his voice, but she was completely relaxed against him and it made Danny smile.

"Hey honey," Stella brushed hair away from Lindsay's forehead, "Congratulations," in turn Mac and Hawkes followed her example before Flack moved in and offered Sophia to Stella.

"Oh my Lindsay, she is beautiful," Stella breathed her in, nose ruffling the thick layer of dark hair before she kissed her niece gently.

"She's perfect," Flack leans over and kissed Lindsay's forehead; Lindsay grabbed his arm.

"Danny and I have you to thank for that- for making sure nothing happened to her,"

* * *

Danny felt Mac beside him before he turned his head. 

"So Sophia _Aiden_?" Danny nodded, his arms folding themselves across his chest to mirror his boss.

"It seemed fitting, both of them being fighters and all."

"And Lindsay is okay with that?"

"Lindsay suggested it- and I feel better knowing she has a guardian angel like Aiden," He missed her in ways he'd never missed someone before and in a way he knew he'd never miss anyone again. Mac could see Danny's heart breaking and gripped his bicep in reassurance,

"Me too," he moved away to take Sophia into his arms- it was his turn before the nurse came in to usher them out- and Danny took in his family. Sophia had only been alive for a couple hours and there were so many things Danny already wished for her but none more then he wished this. He hoped that if nothing else she was a leader like her uncle Mac and brave like her uncle Flack and smart like her uncle Hawkes and strong like her aunty Stella.

"Hey, were are you?" Flack knocked his shoulder.

Danny looked over and smiled at his best friend, "Exactly where I want to be,"

_End _

**-Girlygirl **


End file.
